Family Ties
by TsundereGuy
Summary: They say raising a child takes a village. Then two children should take not only Robin and Olivia, but there friends as well. Take a look at their lives with their two kids and their friends. Not in chronological order, but covers the lives of Robin and h


_**Hello Everyone! TsundereGuy here with another fanfic. I decided to make this a drabble series. It will be an AU fic (I'm sorry I can't get off the AU Hype Train,) with the occasional visit to the game universe. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**_

"Daddy! Mommy! Let's do something fun together!" a young boy with silver haired said as he ran shouting to his parent's room.

"Big Bro be quiet. Mommy and Daddy are still sleeping." A young girl with pink haired said as she tried to shush her older brother. "They had a hard day at work so they should rest."

"Oh c'mon Morgan, don't be an Uncle Lon'Qu" the boy responded. Morgan then puffed her cheeks giving him a glare. However, being her mother's daughter, it made her look adorable." HAHA you look so funny with that look." Inigo said as he rolled around laughing his head off. Suddenly, the door to their parents opened and the siblings turned to see their father standing there. He was shirtless but had his pajama pants on with his haired styled to bed head.

"Well at least it's nice to know you two have my tendency to wake up early in the morning." Robin said as he yawned. "Let's try to keep it down, your Mother is still asleep so let's let her sleep for a while. How about I go and make you two some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Sure Daddy" The two siblings responded in a quiet tone. The three then headed to the kitchen and Robin began to make breakfast. Soon a pink haired woman entered the kitchen, being awakened by the smell of something delicious.

"Good morning Dear." Olivia said with a yawn right afterwards.

Good morning love." Robin responded. The two then shared a kiss as they always do in the morning.

"Yuck!' the two kids said as the stuck there tongues out. "Daddy couldn't you do that after we eat?" Inigo said.

"Yeah. Mommy and Daddy kissing is yucky!" the 4 year old girl said. The couple just laughed at their children's reaction.

"Coffee is ready Olivia if you need it." Robin said as he finished making enough pancakes for his hungry family.

"Thanks Dear. It's so funny we only have a coffee maker just because I'm the caffeine addict." Olivia said. It was true. Even before she married Robin and they were dating, he never drank coffee. Even when he was still finishing school despite the fact that Olivia was pregnant with Inigo and he was also working full-time, he said it was the love for her and their child that kept him going. To this day, Robin doesn't need coffee quoting what he said before to what made him keep going. Olivia couldn't be happier with the man she was married with.

"Daddy and Mommy what are we going to do today?" Inigo asked.

"Oh I know let's watch Frozen!" Morgan said with a happy tone in her voice. Her brother didn't seem to like that idea.

"Morgan you watch that movie like a gazillion times every day."

"No I watch it this many times every day." Morgan said as she held up six fingers. Robin chuckled to himself. It seems her lessons with Miriel were paying off.

"That's six. That's lower than how many times you actually watch it." Inigo said. Yup those lessons with Miriel were really paying off. He would have to thank her when he saw her.

"Alright kids no fighting at the table." Olivia said breaking up the fight. Olivia then turned to her husband. "What do you think we should do dear?"

"Well why don't we watch Frozen, and then we could do something Inigo wants to do. Does that seem like a plan?" Robin said as he asked his children.

"Ok, but Morgan no sing-alongs, I don't want "Let It Go" stuck in my head again." The 7-year old boy told his sister.

"Ok Big Bro I promise." Morgan said as she smiled at her brother. The family then sat sown in their pj's watching Frozen. When the movie was done, Inigo wanted to watch The Avengers The family then sat and watched the movie. When the movie ended, Robin came up with an idea.

"Why don't we go out and eat for lunch today?" The two kids seemed to like the idea and quickly headed to their own rooms to change. Robin laughed as his wife and he headed to their room to change as well. The family exited their house and entered the family car. The soon arrived at their destination. The saw it was a tiny café with not that many people inside. As they headed to the café, the hostess immediately at them down and took their orders. Once the family finished their food, they decided to head to the park. The family then decided to leave when the sun went down. Inigo and Morgan were talking actively about how this was the best day ever. When the family arrived home, Robin turned to see Inigo and Morgan asleep. Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"That's probably why it was quiet the last five minutes." Olivia said as she carried Morgan to her room.

"Yeah you got that right." Robin chuckled as he carried Inigo to his room as well. The couple then changed them into their pajamas and made sure Morgan slept with the teddy bear Frederick got her (which she affectionately calls it Freddy Bear, much to his displeasure.) As soon as they were tucked in, Robin headed to his office, which sparked the interest of his wife.

"Love, did you put off work in order to spend with us?" Olivia asked with slight worry in her voice. Robin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with a smirk on his face.

"Well yeah. I haven't been spending that much time with the kids so I figured work can wait until I spent time with my two wonderful children and my gorgeous wife. Robin said with the smirk he knew his wife loved. It worked as she blushed. "Also I don't want them to go through what I did as a kid." Robin's face turned into one of sadness and resentment." I don't want them to not have a father around." Olivia then brought her husband into a hug.

"You're doing a great job at being a father and I'm sure Inigo and Morgan love you to death." Olivia said giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Love, I really needed that." Robin responded while holding his wife's hands. He then let go and proceeded to return to his work. Olivia then bid him goodnight and headed to their room. Robin then returned to his work. 'I may not be sleeping tonight, but it was worth having to spend time with the people I love the most.' Robin then worked through the night, having the memories of today while he finished his work.

_**And Scene! I have decided to make a drabble series since LegitElizabethWWEFan series is ending (and a major influence for this series check out her drabble series). I hope you guys enjoy this and I will try to update these frequently as well as Dancing is a Song of the Soul. As always please leave a review if you liked this fic and Fav,Follow if you really loved the fic. I will see you in the next chapter. Bye-Bye!**_

_**TsudereGuy**_

_**Listening to: Nirvana- In Bloom **_


End file.
